Location:Bedroom
by loonelydreamerrr
Summary: A sweet night with Huddy. House's place. Reviews would be hearts. Don't owned the characters. I do dream about it sometimes though...


**hi. This is my first fan fic. too much time at my hands and lovin' Huddy too much. Unbeta-ed. Hopefully you guys will read and review. I'll be stoked.**

**Be kind. :P *****biting nails* **

Location: Bedroom

The location was House's apartment. Something was distinctly different. The stench of misery and sense of unwelcome that was so apparent even to strangers have seemed to vanish completely these couple of nights. Inside the house, abandoned artifacts of clothing: House's black leather jacket that kept him cool and warm at the same time, Cuddy's coat, House's shirt and belt, Cuddy's spaghetti top, Cuddy's tight skirt, House's jeans left a trail right up to the bedroom, where the last pieces of clothing or more accurately undergarments were variously found hanging on the lamp, on the bed post and scattered on the floor. The neighbors' were a little startled by the strong banging and the sounds of utensils smashing onto the floor. The very audible orgasmic screams of a woman confirmed their never-would-have expected suspicions.

The picture of Cuddy and House embracing were on each other's fantasies from time to time though they would never even dare to think of admitting it to anyone and certainly not expecting it to come true. That is why both of them weren't able to sleep after the mind blowing, passionate, earth-shattering sex they just had.

Cuddy's hand was on House's naked chest and he's holding it. She was the first to break the silence.

"Hmm… wow, that was…"

"The best sex you ever had?" House turned to face her and started caressing her hair.

_Just when you thought that guy couldn't be blunter_, she thought.

"What? You actually need to think about it?" He was looking at her, seemingly waiting of an answer.

She narrowed her eyes, trying to suppress herself from laughing. _Oh, he seriously doesn't expect me to answer, does he?_ His piercing blue eyes are telling her otherwise.

"Well, it was ONE of the best..." she said matter-of-factly, though she was lying, just to mess with him.

As soon as she said that sentence, House frowned and his face cracked into a look of a mixture of shock and seriousness, eyeing Cuddy intensely.

Cuddy couldn't stand it and burst into laughter.

"Not funny."

"Sorry, couldn't help it" Cuddy said in between small fits of laughter, "at least now you know" and leaned towards him, House gave one of his rare genuine smile and they kissed passionately.

After they broke the kiss, Cuddy fidgeted for a moment decided to ask him a serious question.

"So where do you think this is going?"

House pretended to think for a second and replied "Can I get back to you in a week?"

"House!" followed by a smack on his hand. Maybe this wasn't the time, what was she thinking? She scolded herself.

She planned to dismiss the question herself when House said,

"Ok, so I thought about for a long time, (Cuddy rolled her eyes), and I've decided that I want to be with you forever."

Their eyes then locked together and Cuddy realized that he was being serious. Nothing was said but from that moment on they knew where their places are in each others' hearts that was set long ago.

"Ah hem," she cleared her throat, sat a little straighter, hand never left House's and continued, "since this would be a… a long term thing, then I think we should get to know each other better."

House raised his eyebrows and smirked "I think we already know each other very well, if you know what I mean."

_Did he just wink at me? _

Cuddy scoffed, "I certainly do not mean in that area." She paused for a beat and coyly says, "Though, that I think we both can agree on."

"But what I meant is the details. I've known you for 20 years and while you know a lot about me, not to mention some details bothering on psychopath-like creepiness, I, on comparison know... nothing much about you."

"Believe me, you are one of the 3 people in the whole universe, in both spiritual and physical realm, and any other secret dimensions for that matter who can claim to _know_ me and stick with me for as long and real as true relationship goes." House said in an attempt to reassure her. He didn't really know how to respond to her, because truthfully, there were times where he felt he didn't know himself.

Upon hearing this, Cuddy snuggled in closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. She knows what he meant, the 2 other people he mentioned were Wilson and his mom. Despite all the banter, sexual innuendos, flirtation and hostility, they both know for some inexplicable reason that they could trust and be honest to each other. She knew she would never find another person like House.

However, that's still different. She doesn't know about his habits and quirks, his preference and tastes. And that just bugs her, that he is so… unreadable most of the time.

"It's different and not enough. Look, I know it's impossible to get into your head to know what you are thinking or how you function, but then again it's the little things, I mean, you can tell me about that," Cuddy said, playing with House's fingers while House was smelling her wonderfully scented hair.

House break into a wide grin. He didn't expect Cuddy to be so "silly". In the past, as early as their college days in Michigan, House's fortress - built bit by bit from each disappointment, unfairness, the absurdly harsh discipline, the lies and the hurt, was practically impenetrable, he was a jerk to everybody, but Cuddy, Cuddy was the only person that able to have that something that resemble a connection to House. There's no pity, no hatred.

Things changed over the years: the infarction, Stacy, Cuddy becoming his boss, the addiction… There was a point where he thought that he would never forgive Cuddy. But he knew it was never her fault in the first place. There was nothing to forgive. She was a constant in his life for a long time and for now more than ever, he's never going to let her go. He loves her. Just that she doesn't know the extent of it.

He hugged her tighter and planted a few soft kisses on her neck. "Hmm, so then, tell me, what is it then do you want to know? I am your open book. But 3 questions only. Can't give away all the surprise at once. "

She gave a little laugh and was enjoying the sensation of his lips onto her skin.

"How about which side of the bed do normally you sleep on?"

"Left", with House pointing to the side Cuddy was currently lying on.

They started switching places and tickled each other while doing so. "What's next?" House inquired.

"Do you ever use an alarm clock?"

"What? What kind of question is that?"

"Oh, come on, just answer"

House knew where this was going and answered, "I never use it for work."

"Oh, so you do have one?! Use it then, I need to get up early for work tomorrow. And you are going to be on time for once, no, from now on."

"Awwww, but… but…" House using his child-in-tantrum voice.

Cuddy was having difficulty not to laugh. "Nah, I won't do that to you. Yet." She kissed him again, tentatively at first, followed by tongues exploring each other's mouths fervently until they were both out of breaths.

"Last question?"

Cuddy, still looking flushed, thought about the final question of the night and came up with, "Do you do snuggling?"

"Nope"

Cuddy raised her eyebrows and a moment later they started to disentangle their limbs.

"Good night, Lisa"

"Goodnight Greg."

The next morning, sunlight filtered through the slits between curtains and the wheezing cars from the roads were audible from House's bedroom. Inside the familiar room, a similar scene appeared. Cuddy's head on House's chest, an arm resting below his ribs, another on hers; House's face buried in Cuddy's hair, an arm on Cuddy's hips, another around Cuddy's shoulder.


End file.
